The recent proliferation of smart phones, tablet computing devices, electronic book (eBook) reading devices, mobile computing devices, digital media devices, and the like, has led to a huge increase in the use of touchscreen technology. For example, touchscreens enable convenient user interface interaction with a device by touching a display with a finger, and without the use of devices such as a mouse or keyboard. However, a finger does not always provide a desired level of precision for some types of inputs to conventional touch sensors.